The Webmaster
by LokiLover
Summary: Based upon the ice show that was at Alton Towers. A computer whizz summons the Webmaster who becomes her guide to the world of imagination. Will they defeat the Mother Virus? Read and see.
1. The Beginning

The Webmaster

Inspired by the Alton Towers Ice Show

Disclaimer; I do not own the plot or the Webmaster. They belong to Alton Towers, Merlin, Tussauds etc. For creative purposes I have changed the name and gender of the main character. In the show, it is a boy, Jason. In my version it is a girl, Kathy. I didn't want to copy the whole story entirely but this is the first time I have ever written a fanfic so please forgive me if I do something wrong.

So, without further delay, I give you my version of The Webmaster.

* * *

><p>Where would we be without a little imagination? How could we tell a story that has no imagination within its words? It would be very dull, if it had no action, romance, fact, fiction or even characters to name a few. Without imagination, life would seem very boring indeed. It would just be a mess of numbers, and colours all blending into each other until they have no meaning or purpose what so ever.<p>

Kathy had never really cared much for imagination. She didn't care much for going outside either. What she did prefer though was to sit at her computer in her bedroom all day long, scrolling through web pages day after day, wasting her life away. This is where our story begins, three o'clock on a sunny Sunday afternoon in her bedroom.

Very little light managed to trickle through the bedroom window. The curtains were always shut in order to block out the outside world. The only source of light inside the room emanated from the large computer screen monitors – three in total – that never seemed to have had their 'shut down' button pressed. The telltale sign was a great amount of heat radiated from them. What somehow managed to prevent a fire risk was an electric cooling fan installed into the backs of the machines.

The room itself was a complete and utter mess. Cables and wires of every width and length littered the carpet and hung down over the light fittings and shelves. An unmade bed lay in the one corner, piled high with creased clothes and computer manuals.

There were no posters in the room. Or photos or magazines like a normal teenager's bedroom. Kathy didn't feel the need for them. There were plenty of images and news on the computer, in her opinion. Speaking of which, she was sat behind one now. Constantly clicking the mouse and keyboard was a daily ritual to her. And it was music to her ears. At least until her mother interrupted, that is.

''You have a message from downstairs.'' declared the monotonous voice from the smallest monitor. This was used as a telephone/webcam that Kathy personally installed around the house. It was easier than walking into the room to talk to someone in her eyes, anyway.

''Which room?'' asked Kathy as she clicked away at her keyboard.

''Kitchen'' came the reply.

''From who?''

'' Your mother.'' This time, the voice was different. It belonged to Kathy's mother, and she was in one heck of a bad mood.

''Kathy, what have you been doing? Dinner was ready half an hour ago. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you. When _I _was your age, I would join my friends outside and play in the sun. When was the last time you actually _saw_ the sun?''

Her mother ranted and raved like this many times a week. As always Kathy just rolled her eyes and made 'yakkety-yak' gestures.

''Please sweetheart. Come downstairs and have something to eat, and go and play outside. Stretch your imagination a little bit. I'm starting to think that you don't have any imagination at all.'' And with a click, her mother cut the off the conversation.

''No imagination at all, she says. I'll show her. I can create anything I want if I wished.''

Kathy lied back in her chair and began to concentrate. But after a while, nothing came to mind.

''This is harder than it looks,'' She sighed, exasperatedly, ''I could really do with some help.''

No sooner had she said those words, there was an almighty crash and the lights flickered. Jumping up in fright, Kathy whirled around to face her mirror where the noise had come from. There, standing behind the mirrors frame, stood a man. He looked little older than her and a lot taller too. There was something about him that seemed odd.

He wore a strange circuitry headgear that covered his left eye and small lights flashed continuously on and off - like a heartbeat. His apparel consisted of a black poet's shirt underneath a breastplate with circuits similar to that on his headgear. He wore emerald green trousers and black, knee-length boots. A cape of deep crimson adorned his shoulders and trailed down to the floor. To look at he was quite handsome, his only flaw was a deep scar that ran down over the right eye that wasn't covered over.

Finally, Kathy summoned the courage to speak. ''Who are you?'' her voice came out as a startled squeak.

''I am the Webmaster.'' He answered simply, giving a bow.

''The Webmaster?'' repeated Kathy, ''How did you get here?''

''You sent for me, of course. I am your guide to the world of imagination''

He clicked his fingers and in his hands appeared a metal orb. He twirled it around his hand for a few seconds and then released it from his grip. But instead of falling to the ground, the orb hovered in the air as if held by an unseen force. The Webmaster then plucked a hoop from mid air and moved it around the ball to show there was nothing supporting it. Kathy stared on in shock and amazement at the sight, before both hoop and orb disappeared from sight with a gesture of the Webmasters hands.

''How are _you _gonna show me how to use my imagination.'' She crossed her arms in disbelief. Despite what she had seen, she still wanted some proof.

''It's simple. Follow me,'' he held out a gloved hand to her. Kathy stared at him; she had no trust with this stranger who had _'magically'_ appeared in her room.

'' I can assure you that I mean no harm, dear Kathy. You summoned me after all. I am only here to help you learn what power you have with imagination.'' He gave her a pleading look, there was no hint of cruelty in his eyes. Kathy swore that she saw a flicker of what looked like hope in his eyes but he blinked twice hiding his true emotions from her view.

Reluctantly Kathy took a step forward towards him. ''It won't be dangerous will it? Where we're going?''

''I promise you now; no harm will come to you. I would never allow it to happen to any student under my care.''

At his words, Kathy knew that she could trust him. His words were genuine and as though he spoke from the heart. With a brief pause she held out her own hand and held on to his. There was a great flash of light and seconds later, they were no longer standing in her room.

They were now in the WebWorld.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible beyond reason? Please review but don't flame me because a) no idea what it means. b) I imagine it's bad so don't do it.<p>

If you are interested in the original story, you can watch it on Youtube. It's pretty good if you like ice-skating/dancing or magical illusions.


	2. Arrivals, Arguments and Awakenings

Kathy let out a terrified squeak as she felt the world around her shift and morph. The walls gave way around her and she could feel the ground beneath her alter from her old bedroom carpet to hard ground. Within seconds, her vision cleared and in place of her bedroom she now stood in a very peculiar landscape.

''Welcome to the WebWorld, Miss Katherine!'' the Webmaster gestured to the scenery, ''this is my kingdom. My home. Everything you see before you was created by people such as yourself, who thought that imagination was impossible to comprehend.''

The world before them was bathed in a soft glow. Dark black mountains stood proud in the distance; giving off an intimidating but majestic feel to those who looked upon them.

Trees dotting the landscape did not have the normal rough bark we see in our world. Their trunks were smooth and each a shade of mahogany and instead of leaves growing on the branches; wispy material snaked through the branches giving the impression of spider webs. Every few seconds a strip of light whipped its way through the network of webs as if it were alive.

Kathy looked down at where she was standing. A face looked back at her with the same look of curiosity. She would have screamed had she not realised that she was staring at her own reflection. The ground beneath her feet was like glass and a dark shade of blue. Stooping down to get a closer look, she also realised that unlike glass it was not cool to the touch. It was warm and seemed to pulse beneath her fingertips. Just like the trees, they too had a strip of light that flashed between the cracks in the ground.

'' This is amazing!'' she gasped ''this is unlike anything I've ever seen.

''I'm glad you like it. The entire WebWorld is connected through a complex network, like a spider web-hence its name. The trees live and breathe just like the inhabitants that live here. Even the ground beneath us throbs with living energy, which judging by your face you've noticed that.''

He began walking in the direction of the mountains. Kathy followed suit, taking two steps for every one of his. After walking in the same direction for ten minutes, she finally gained enough confidence to ask them where they were heading.

'' We're going to the Central City. My palace and my subjects are waiting for us to arrive.'' He said in a straight-forward tone, not changing his walking pace as he spoke.

An hour went by.

Then a second.

Then a third. Yet they still didn't seem any closer to the mountains than they were when they started off.

''This is getting us nowhere! I don't see any city around here for miles!'' Kathy groaned. Her feet were aching and she was beginning to regret missing dinner back at her home. She was about to complain again when her companion began to laugh musically.

''Oh my dear student, it appears you _do_ have a case of imagination deficiency.'' He stopped walking and turned to face his bad-tempered pupil. '_She will definitely be a challenge to teach' _he thought to himself. _I just hope she will be ready in time...'_

''I don't see what's so funny.'' Kathy exclaimed, drawing the Webmaster out of his thoughts. ''So what, I lack imagination, I'm not _twp*. _I thought that was the reason why I am here in the first place; so you could _teach_ me. All I've managed to accomplish is a blister and an empty stomach and we're still no closer to this Centre City. I'm exhausted an-''

'' First of all, it is _Central_City.'' The Webmaster calmly interrupted her. '' Secondly the only reason why we are not there is because _you_ are stalling us from reaching our destination. We could have been there the moment I told you where we were heading. Don't you remember me saying that this entire kingdom was created by people like yourself?''

Kathy looked confused for a moment then nodded. His calm yet accusatory manner had stunned her into silence.

''Please allow me to explain. As I said, this world is created by the imagination of the human mind. Without imagination, this world would be a barren wasteland. This is why for many centuries my ancestors brought humans here so that they could expand their ideas and learn that anything can be possible. However there are still beings that are trying to destroy this power.''

He paused a moment, he looked around and gestured her to sit. She did so without objection and allowed him to sit beside her and carry on with his story.

'' Now with imagination, you can achieve a lot of things without wasting an hour of your time. Children where you come from are a great example. With imagination as great as theirs, they can fights dragons using swords made from sticks and explore a cave for hidden treasure- which to a person like you would just be items found in a tool shed. If they want to be somewhere, they can be there in just a blink of an eye. Do you understand me now, Katherine?''

'' You mean, if I just imagine myself in Central City then I would actually _be _there?'' He nodded.

'' You can do it. Just concentrate.''

Taking a deep breath, Kathy closed her eyes and tried to focus. She tried to block everything around her; the web trees, her tutor, even the ground she sat on. She tried to imagine buildings, reaching up towards the heavens. Crowded streets filled with people dressed in attire similar to that of her friend beside her.

'_This is ridiculous'_ she thought, 'I couldn't imagine anything back at the house, so heck knows how I'm gonna do it now.'

She snapped open her eyes, expecting to see a disappointed Webmaster but what happened instead gave her a big suprise.

'' Congratulations Kathy, you have brought us to Central City.'' The proud voice of the Webmaster called over the noise of the crowds.

Kathy looked around her in amazement. Just as she imagined, they were in a busy street surrounded by people dressed in green and red clothes bustling about talking with one another. It all seemed like a mismatch of different periods in time. There were Tudor houses lined up one side of the street and futuristic tower blocks on the other. All cast in a warm glow like when they were in the valley. Some people were dressed in clothes closer to present day, while others were dressed like they were from the 60s, middle ages, ancient Rome and many more which she couldn't remember.

''People have been coming here for many centuries, Katherine. My subjects do not like putting styles and traits of our visitors to waste, so they keep them, or adapt them in a way that we can understand but the meanings behind them are still the same. Come, we must go to my palace. It is only a short distance away so you can rest your mind for a while if you want.''

Every person they passed bowed respectively towards the Webmaster and his charge. The men bowed low whilst the women curtsied and giggled shyly. Kathy wasn't sure if it was directed at her or her friend who seemed used to it and carried on regardless.

Unbeknown to both of them, their arrival had awoken a powerful and evil entity far beneath the city, that will later prove to either be Kathy's making... or her downfall.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 2 out of the way. Someone PLEASE REVIEW! There's a terrible overcrowding of tumbleweeds here. *sweeps them away desperately*<p>

* Just a quick note, when Kathy says that she is not _twp, _Twp is the Welsh word for stupid or silly. Basically she's saying she's not stupid... I'll leave you to judge that...

No Flames please.


End file.
